


"When did you know you were in love?"

by Marmosette



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Q&A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmosette/pseuds/Marmosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the time of the BFI's "A Scandal in Belgravia" premiere, someone asked for a fic answering when Greg and Mycroft knew they were in love. And because there was so much Q&A stuff floating around then, this fell into that shape. Imagine them taking questions off of Twitter, if you like. This was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"When did you know you were in love?"

“When did you know you were in love?” Greg read, and sat back. “Oh, God. Have I ever admitted that?”

“Stop that. Behave,” Mycroft said with only a slight smile.

“Well, I dunno, really. I mean… You started it. You came after me.”

Mycroft nodded. “That’s true. You’re far more indecisive.”

“Oh, now, will you stop? I’m just more cautious! I don’t just throw myself at the feet of every human who crosses my path.”

Mycroft ignored him. “I can tell you that I’d seen him several times and, well, you’ve seen him, I presume. I liked the look of him, and how he seemed to be handling himself. I did some checking, and he seemed like a sound man.”

“You make it sound like you were vetting me for a job.”

“I was,” Mycroft answered, frowning.

“Hang on, sex is a job? I  _work_  for you? Are you saying I’m a prostitute?”

“A position, then, and,” he raised a finger quickly, “if you ask which one, there will be violence.”

“A position,” Greg repeated, amused and disgusted.

“A significant role in my life. Not sex. Not mere intercourse. Not a physical urge.”

“You logicked yourself a relationship.”

“I used my skills and assets to achieve the best, desired outcome. Yes. If anyone else would like to reveal a better way, I am interested. Why should I take my life less seriously than I do an economic forecast for Japan?”

“Are you trying to come off as a prick, or a Vulcan? I mean, they know we’re together, you’re not going to hide that you have actual  _emotions…_ ”

“You’re making this take a very long time, Greg.”

“Fine. Carry on. Convince them you’re a bastard.”

Mycroft looked at him, took a very deliberate breath, and turned away. “I made a point of being near the scene when he first met my brother - and no, I will not divulge how I do these things. Stop asking me. I spoke to him, and I was satisfied with what I saw -”

“They know you kissed me, Mycroft.”

A slight pause, and a small, unwilling smile. “I did.”

“You made the first move.”

“And should I not have?”

“Nah, you’re fine.”

“Thank you. I was interested, at least.”

“We didn’t kiss again for, ohhh, ages.”

“As I said, you’re a bit slower with your decisions.”

“And it was still you kissing me.”

“Naturally. As I said…”

“So when did you decide it was love? When did I get the job?” he added, drifting into his usual sarcastic mode. “Sorry.”

“I don’t think there was one huge rushing moment. We met again at a crime scene -”

“There were a few of those.”

“ - before we wound up having a meal.”

“I asked you out for dinner.”

“After a crime scene.”

“It was romantic.”

“A flowerstall had been tipped over onto a homeless woman,” Mycroft corrected. “Yes, there were roses, but that does not make you a romantic, Greg.”

“And music.”

“There was a busker in the Tube station!”

“You said yes.”

“It was ten P.M., and I hadn’t eaten since breakfast, which was a scone in an airport!”

“I did kiss you, that time, though.”

“Yes. Why?”

“Your tie was crooked.” Mycroft’s hand went to his throat, a reflex that made Greg laugh and point. “You see?”

“Really? No, I don’t.”

“It was the closest I’d seen you come to human, at that point. You were always so perfect, so pristine. That night, you were actually upset when you saw them taking the body away from the scene. I don’t think I’d seen you see a body before, come to that. That was enough to show me you weren’t always stuck behind a desk, and you actually were a little more human than you showed.”

“If I’d known… No, I never would have lost my composure at a scene around you. No. Because you don’t need yet another faffing imbecile to console in a murder investigation.”

“But yeah. I think seeing your tie that night… I won’t say I fell in love then, but that’s when I realised where things were heading.”

“Just a bit slow.”

“So fine! When did  _you_  think you were in love?”

“When you put Sherlock into your car,” Mycroft said promptly.

“What?”

“You listened to him. He was clearly intoxicated, one way or another. You let him talk, and you listened. He’d been arrested before.”

“I know. I saw that.”

“You made me realise that maybe he could be… redeemed.”

“You really are obnoxious about him, you know that?”

“Deservedly so.”

“Don’t make me shout at you again,” Greg said, wagging his finger.

“You have free will.”

“You’re both children.”

“Fine! Fine. But that was when I knew.”

“Surprised you waited a whole twenty minutes to kiss me.”

“Answered, I think,” Mycroft said brightly, ignoring this. “Any others?”


End file.
